


The Best Snow Day Ever

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because it's Buffalo, Patrick and Jonny get stuck in Patrick's off-season house during a travel ban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Snow Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bssabrzs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bssabrzs/gifts).



> The prompt request mentioned K/T, getting snowed in, in another city, and cooking for each other. I hope this is suitable! :)

_Erie County has declared a snow emergency. There is a full travel ban in effect until at least 4 PM this afternoon._

Patrick couldn’t help being pleased with this turn of events. Instead of needing to leave first thing in the morning, he would have plenty of extra time with his favorite person in the world. He knew Jonny wanted to get back home to Chicago and back to the rink, and of course he did too, but…there was just something about being together, uninterrupted by the normal demands of their schedule, for a reason that was both completely unavoidable and _not_ the result of him or Jonny being hurt. 

(He was also relieved that none of the other guys who had considered tagging along to the house had actually done so, that they were all staying in a hotel or visiting someone else. Extra alone-time with his boyfriend was one thing; extra time with his boyfriend and, say, Shawzy continually chirping them every waking minute and some that he ought to be sleeping would have been quite another.)

“Well, I guess we aren’t going anywhere for a while,” Patrick said, trying to keep the smile out of his voice but not quite succeeding.

Jonny shrugged. “Guess not.”

“So…what should we do while we’re stuck here? I’m sure we can find entertaining ways to pass the time.”

Jonny sighed. “There’s a better question. What are we supposed to do for food? I don’t think our last trip to Wegmans had a snow emergency in mind.”

“Not exactly, but I make sure to keep stuff stocked here when I come through. It’s something you learn to do when you grow up in the snow belt. When my sisters stay here or bring their friends, I tell them they can use whatever’s in the cupboards or the freezer as long as they replace it with something before they leave. So the food’s usually pretty recent. We can’t really keep, like, super-perishable things around but it’s something. Like here -” he opened a cupboard “-we have pancake mix and, ooh look, a gallon jug of real maple syrup! How thoughtful of my sister to leave this for us! And I know there are blueberries in the freezer. I picked them and froze them myself!”

“You have more brains than I give you credit for sometimes, babe. I’m glad I can love you for more than just that pretty face of yours,” Jonny laughed, obviously much more at ease now that he wasn’t afraid they would be stuck in Patrick’s house starving or living off of something ridiculous like chocolate chips and stale granola bars until the travel ban ended.

Not a chance. Patrick was going to make pancakes, and they were going to be awesome, and the freezer also had a stock of sausages and juice. He could see the relief on Jonny’s face as the kitchen began to smell more like breakfast. They sat next to each other and ate, not saying much, until Jonny mentioned that he was glad Patrick had such a great stash of real maple syrup, because he hadn’t forgotten the hotel breakfast the morning after playing the Caps and how he’d asked for real maple syrup with his pancakes and the waitress didn’t even seem to know what that _meant._

Patrick’s face lit up. “Hey, and I know something else we can do with the maple syrup!”

“What, you gonna go from making pancakes to being the pancake and have me lick it off you?”

“Um. Maybe later…but totally not what I was talking about now. We’ve got all this snow and it’s clean so we might as well make good use of it. Come on!” He put his coat and gloves on, grabbed a pair of pie plates, and handed them to Jonny, who looked confused.

“What? Never made jack wax before? Oh, we used to do this all the TIME when I was a kid!” Patrick enthused. “Come on!” He grabbed two more pie plates, and went out to the porch. Fresh, fluffy snow surrounded them. Patrick filled the pie plates up and motioned for Jonny to do the same.

He went back inside, poured what looked like a completely ridiculous amount of maple syrup into a saucepan, and turned the heat on. “This is the best candy ever. I promise. I know it sounds really weird but you get this stuff hot enough and pour it on the snow and it’s way better than those cutesy little maple leaf candies all the rest stops have around here.”

“Okay, okay, I guess I’ll just have to try it and see for myself.”

The first pan was a bit of a mess - the syrup was _not_ hot enough when they got impatient and decided to try anyway - and all the heat in the kitchen had made the pans of snow turn watery. “Well, one thing we aren’t lacking in here is snow,” Jonny laughed as he went outside to refill the pans.

The second and third pans was as good as advertised. 

The fourth pan…Jonny was concentrating very hard on it for some reason, with an expression on his face that meant he was either really troubled about something or about to play the biggest prank ever on Patrick. 

Patrick, he had to admit, would hope it was the prank in such a circumstance.

Except - as soon as he saw what Jonny was up to, he realized it had better _not_ be a prank. Because that would be terrible. Devastating. A complete heartbreaker. The worst thing _ever_ , worse even than not making playoffs would be.

Jonny had managed to get good enough control of the syrup as he poured it to form a short phrase in the pan of snow: 

_MARRY ME?_

“Yes,” Patrick managed to whisper, happier than he thought possible. “Yes, of course!”

Jonny put the pan down, grabbed Patrick, and kissed him. 

“Yikes!” Patrick yelped. “Your hands are COLD!”

“Cold hands, warm heart,” Jonny replied, smirking. And threw a piece of snow down Patrick’s shirt.

So of course Patrick had to grab some snow from one of the other pans and do the same thing to Jonny. And then shut him up by feeding him a piece of the candy they had just made.

“You’re right,” Jonny said after he’d finished the candy, “this IS better than that stuff they sell at the rest stops.”

“Well, it’s nice to hear I’m right about _something_ ,” Patrick said, grinning at Jonny.

“You said the right thing when you said yes to me!”

“You proposed to me with a candy sign. It was so sweet I couldn’t resist!”

“I hope it wasn’t _too_ sappy, though.”

Patrick groaned, rolling his eyes. “Bad pun, Jonny. BAD.”

“But you loooooove it!”

“Yes. I love it. I love your stupid puns. I love your stupid face. I love everything about you even when you are driving me up the fucking _walls_.”

“Same here. Speaking of driving, are we allowed to leave yet?”

Patrick checked the clock. 3:51. “Let’s check the news - if they haven’t extended the travel ban we’ll be good to go in nine minutes.”

“Perfect. I can’t wait to drive off into the sunset with you!”

And so they did.


End file.
